Birthday Revenge
by The-Anitas
Summary: She started cursing herself and said that she felt so bad that she would let all the marauders and their girl friends hex her if her bestie forgave her.  story for my bestie's birthday :


_**A/N: okay, so, today is the other Anita's birthday, so, I wanted to write her an awesome really short story : 3  
>disclaimer: As much as I'm sure we'd both like it to be true, Harry Potter does not belong to us; it belongs to the ever amazing J. K. Rowling [but Lola + Reuben +Annabelle + Juliet + the 2 Anita's belong to us XP].<strong>_

*Late last night*

Anita was sitting on a couch smiling from ear to ear while her family and family friends danced the night away. Every so often, she would join in, but mostly, she was in her own world, texting her wonderful friends because dancing can only entertain a person for so long.

So here she is, in her jeans and black top, sitting atop a sofa white as snow, texting the boy who she is secretly head over heels for. She was hoping he'd ask her out, but, if by the 23rd, he didn't do it, _she_ was going to ask _him_ out... maybe.

So, this kept going on and on until around 2 am, when she finally went home. First thing she did was finish her homework, because the next day, she was going Christmas shopping because previous plans to go bowling and laser quest had been cancelled.

As soon as Anita finishes her homework, she realized that it was her best friend, Anita's birthday!

She started cursing herself, and went online to wish her the best birthday ever and apologize for not having said it sooner. She said that she felt so bad that she would let all the marauders and the girl friends that they have in their story hex her if it made her best friend forgive her for not having written on her Facebook wall sooner.

That night, as she dosed off to sleep, the strangest things happened. She saw a flash green and felt really hot for a second, as if flames had engulfed her. Instinct told her to close her eyes, so she did, and she did for about a minute, but as soon as the heat was gone, she opened her eyes. The most curious site awaited her. She was at Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry. Of course, as all muggles know, Hogwarts is hidden from non magical beings, so, why was she there?

She was atop the astronomy tower. _Wow, _she though, _I can see pretty much everything from here._ The last thing she saw before everything went black was a boy with glasses, dishevel hair and red and gold scarf, flying on a broomstick towards her and reaching out as if to shake her hand. Later, she found out that that was probably not a hand looking for a shake, but rather one that was holding a wand and putting a spell on her.

She became conscious on the floor of an unrecognizable room with a table, chairs, moving newspaper clippings, and a wall made up of only glass. Anita slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered the boy. _It must have been a potter, _she decided excitedly, but then banished the idea because it simply did not make sense; the potters are fictional characters after all. She made stood up and made her way towards the window.

The scenery was not one she had expected. Instead of the clear blue skies you would expect to see from the top floor of a building, Anita saw a ceiling. Down below, she could make out a crowd of people running around. It took her a minute to realize that in the middle of it all was a golden statue. She didn't need to be standing next to it to know what it was. It was the statue situated in the middle of the Ministry of Magic, the one with the witches and wizards atop the muggles. She shuddered at the thought.

She put out her right hand, and pinched it with her left hand. Clearly, she was not dreaming. So she let herself believe for only a fragment of a moment that the boy charging at her from the astronomy tower might very well have been a potter. _But why would he hex me? _She wondered. _It doesn't make sense, I've done nothing wrong._

While she was staring out in wonder at the owls flying and the people rushing by, the door to the office opened. A girl of the same age and roughly the same height walked in. The door clicked and Anita turned sharply to see who had come in. As soon as she laid eyes on the newcomer, she rushed towards her grinning from ear to ear. It was her best friend. Her counterpart. The one who always made her happy. It was the other Anita.

She hugged her friend tightly because it had been a really long time since she had seen her friend, and it brought an enormous wave of happiness to her, seeing her there. Her friend smiled as well, she missed her other part as well. The good times they'd shared during the years flashed before her eyes. However, the smile vanished quite quickly. It was replaced with a look of strong disapproval.

"I can't believe it, Anita, you didn't wish me a happy birthday at midnight!" she said.

Anita's face went from super happy to super sad and shocked in 2 seconds flat.

"Ya, that's right. I'm not gonna forgive you until the marauders and their girly friends hex you." She had an evil, yet playful grin on her face.

"Oh alright, might as well torture me. I told you, you could." Anita said to the other Anita.

"Wonderful."

What happened next was a series of totally crazed fan girl moments as James, Lily, Sirius, Annabelle, Juliet, Remus, Lola and Reuben make their way into the room.

"Hey sweet thing," says Sirius with a wink to me right before Annabelle hexes him. "Focus," she says.

"Hey! We're supposed to be hexing the girl, not each other. Gosh Annabelle! That hurt. But it's not my fault the boss and her friend are super cute. Besides, if you don't like me hitting on other girls, you could always try asking me out." Sirius said raising his eyebrows up and down.

Annabelle was looking like she wanted to jump on Black and rip his eyes out, but some enormous self-restraint held her from doing so. Instead, she turned to look at the second Anita, who gave a nod. Annabelle raised her wand, and so did everyone else. Together, they said, "Jelly leg jinx!" Anita's legs seemed to disappear from under her and turned to jelly.

For lack of a better thing to do, Anita started laughing and rolling on the floor.

_**A/N: Okay, so, ya, I know it's pretty stupid. But I dunno what else to add to it, so I'll just end it on a somewhat happy note here.  
>Anita, man, I love you.<br>Like, honestly, you're the best friend anyone could ever wish for. I hope your birthday was amazing, and that you got everything you wanted. I hope that we will chill sometime soon, cuz I miss you like crazy. 3 Lots of love always :) ~Anita**_


End file.
